The Knights End
Not so much history, but a story that parents would tell their children to frighten them if they were misbehaving. The Knight in Black Before Paeken was destroyed, before the natives were wiped out, before Kaardocia and Pardossa had changed the region, there were knights roaming the lands. Many were high elite of Paeken, some of Kaardocia, none from Pardossa. Many believed Pardossa didn't breed knights because they chose to be a naval power but during The Thirteen Years War, one knight would prove that to be false. It started with a small ship named The Ashe, one of the only ships that was run by knights. They had sailed into Pardossa territory when they decided to drop anchor and drink their worries away. Soon after the knights began to doze off one by one until a knight by the name Clemant was left awake. Clemant was a curious boy, and was easily startled. Well Clemant heard a sound below deck and decided it best to investigate the area. Clemant climbed down expecting to find a stowaway Pardossian, but instead he found nothing but a bloody sack full of gold. Clemant jumped at the discovery and ran topside, intending to tell his captain about the bag. When he arrived he noticed two of the men were missing! He shrugged it off thinking that nature had called and awoke his captain Fanek. Well Fanek not believing Clemant awoke the rest of the men to see this sack. Arriving at the location that Clemant had found the gold, there were broken barrels and ripped up sacked, Fanek had pointed out blood had painted the walls. In place of the sack laid the bodies of the two men that had dissapeared, badly disfigured but still breathing. They couldn't talk, didn't want to talk, they only stared behind their fellow knights, a few moments passed when there was a blood curling screech behind the squad. They turned to be face to face with knights in black, wearing Pardossa's insignia. Fanek quickly ordered his men to attack these demons from the bay, but the Black Knights were quicker, and overtook the squad before Fanek blinked. This was a force the region had yet to see, these creatures were faster then time and yet they seemed so slow. Soon after Fanek attacked the knights, seeking revenge for his squad, who were slaughtered before his eyes. By this time Clemant was already topside working on lowering a lifeboat down, turning only when he heard the yell from his captain. He heard a thud and only assumed his captain had fallen to knights hands. He turned to work on the boat when he sensed that he was being watched and so he turned a second time to find the knights by the captains quarters, staring at him with their blood red eyes. At this point Clemant decided to jump without the boat and swam as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He knew they were following, he knew they would kill him. He swam until he grew weak, then he blacked out exhausted. Clemant was found by a Paeken boat and was taken to Paeken. Not one soul believed his story of gold and Pardossa's Elite Knights, and he was quickly taken out of the war. Although he was no longer forced to fight the knights, he claimed he continued to be followed by the knights of the night. Then one day he was struck down by a knight in broad day light, a ghost more than a knight. The knights wore Pardossa's old Insignia, and made it clear that Pardossa trained the best knights in all of Naiees. Some claim that the knights still roam Paekens ruins to this very day.